


Who We Used to Be

by phdmama



Series: Word Play Poetry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, This wasn't as happy as I thought it was going to be, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama
Summary: This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "polish".  To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt,click here, and to see all fics written as part of the challenge,click hereor find the master post for this year’s challengehere.This is what followsWhat Remains. I'm not sure why it's so angsty. I guess that's just where my heart is right now!





	Who We Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "polish". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/polish/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the master post for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/175608230403/wordplay-2018-every-week-a-prompt-is-chosen-using).
> 
> This is what follows [What Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396489). I'm not sure why it's so angsty. I guess that's just where my heart is right now!

Perhaps the world has ended, you think,  
and it turns out you’ve been left behind   
like the laundry and the mugs and his grandmother’s silver  
that’s stored in cardboard boxes in the garage.  
It’s been there for three years now  
and no one’s had the heart to unpack it,  
and no one told you that too often adulthood is simply  
watching time chip away   
all the things you thought you knew,  
leaving you standing on shaking ground with nothing   
but what you carry now,  
never sure if it will be enough.

And then, and then, and then.  
You hear the door open, and he comes in to find you  
lying on the floor with your feet on the couch  
and he lays down beside you,  
props his feet up next to yours  
and before he can speak,  
you turn to look at him.

_ We should get out Nan’s silver, _ you say,  
_ polish it up and set the table for supper,  
_ _ remember who we used to be. _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the words, as well as the errors, are mine. 
> 
> Feel free to [found here!](http://phd-mama.tumblr.com/'>come%20say%20hi%20on%20Tumblr!</a>%20If%20you%20enjoyed%20this,%20the%20rest%20of%20my%20stuff%20can%20be%20<a%20href='http://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/works)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I appreciate every kudos and comment so much!!


End file.
